Ketrabi
The Ketrabi are one of two human societies to escape the destruction of their homeland and arrive on the continent of Rhentu. The settled in the northeast of the continent and there they founded their capital city of Ketrab. Their empire once stretched out over the entire eastern half until the Elves rose up and cast them down. But the Ketrabi have emerged, stronger now, and are once again looking towards conquest. Physical Traits When compared to the other human races (especially the Visiru), the Ketrabi are shorter in stature and less built. Most have a light brown skin with dark black hair. History A brief timeline of the recent history of Ketrab: *0 T.E. - Fleeing a plague of time-bending monstrosities, a trio of leaders called The Trident led the survivors of the human continent to a new land, which they dubbed Rhentu. At their landing site, they founded Khetrabu, later Ketrab. *100 T.E. - The city walls are built. The grandchild of Ledaan sits on the throne - the Tribute King Hedaan. They take control of the Wilds. The Beastmen there bend the knee to Hedaan. He establishes a rudimentary slave-trade and caste system. *121 T.E. - Hedaan dies, unmarried, conquering the first humans they encounter on Rhentu. They must have originated on the same continent, but contained no memory of their culture. Upon Hedaan's death, there is the first real scuffle for power. He has six sons by three wives, plus two generals who claim authority. There is murdering galore. Two sons and one general form the Second Trident, legally invested as a Triumvirate. This trio prosecutes 18 years of successful warfare, using the Beastmen to conquer the Visiru and Nablasoo peoples. Then the younger son, the Savage Shedaat, kills the others and crowns himself Emperor of the Jher-Ketran Empire. *140 T.E. - Shedaat begins his reign which is largely devoted to removing most restrictions on arcane practices and building an army of mages. His goal is to conquer the Elves, the most sophisticated inhabitants of Rhentu, but not as populous. First though, he continues the conquest of the remaining Beastmen. *197 T.E. - The Emperor dies, leaving power to his son, Udaan-Zu'Rei. He is destined to become the God Emperor and reign for 300 years. But only because the Elves go missing. *198 T.E. - Udaan-Zu'Rei assumes the throne as Emperor of Jher-Ketra. He inherits his fathers dream of conquering the Elves and solidifying control over the southern portion of the continent. To that end, he sets up efficient trade and military operations, building a state-of-the-art army and a selectively prosperous society. *202 T.E. - The Elven city of Parviyre is encased in energy. Soon, a strange energy-fog covers all their territory. No one has any idea what is up, but the Elves are now unreachable. Udaan-Zu'Rei sends his best mages to research and founds the University of Ketrab with three initial branches; Spirit-Philosophy, Metamagic, and Wisdom Mastery. *248 T.E. - Without and signs of life from the Elven city, the Empire begins to consolidate and expand. Here it reaches it's zenith. The Metamages enable new victories and new technologies. Technological change begins throughout the Empire. Expansion then slows as the focus turns to development, and the Emperor retreats back to Ketrab amid rumors of ill health. *249 T.E. - The Emperor successfully transmigrates into the body of his youngest son (who was conceived and reared for just this purpose). There is a swift purge of those who denounce of question it. *250 - 260 T.E. - The Decade of Miracles: Ten years of amazing conquest. Government Since the arrival of the Trident, the Ketrabi have had a few different forms of government. For the majority of their history here, they've been ruled by an Emperor (most notably Udaan'Zu-Rei). In the times prior to and right after the reign of the Emperors, they've been led by a trio of individuals, known as the Triumvirate. Since the collapse of the Empire and the defeat of the last Triumvirate, the Ketrabi have been led by a regent, first Scotticus, and then Vandroiy, who has ruled until this day. There is also a Senate, which has mostly been a position with more prestige than power. Though since the downfall of the Empire, the Senate has had a larger and larger role in shaping the the Ketrabi's future. Each Emperor has had a regent, whose job it was to oversee the day to day operations of the city of Ketrab itself. Religion Coming Soon